


Everlasting Beauty

by starlitteas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitteas/pseuds/starlitteas
Summary: The war in Fódlan has ended, and the Golden Deers celebrate their victory.... Well, all but one.





	Everlasting Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Me :  
My last brain cell : WHAT IF I WROTE A FULL FANFIC FOR THAT ONE INGATZ / MARIANNE DRABBLE I DID ON TWITTER A MONTH AGO,,, HAHAHA,,,,, JUST KIDDING......... UNLESS?
> 
> And then I did exactly that.

The war had ended not too long ago. Everyone was in the middle of celebrating the victory- all... But one.

Ignatz stayed away from the celebration, needing some peace and quiet- his eyes red from crying. Despite the victory, he had a bittersweet feeling on that day. He forced himself up, as he walked further and further from the cheers of the other Golden Deer students.

His feet directed him outside, for him to feel the cool air of the night to calm himself down. His heart ached as he walked further away from the others, before dropping down on his legs in front of a freshly made grave. He shivered in the cold, his sadness getting the best of him as he took his glasses off to wipe his tears away.

"H... H-Hey... It's been a while... Hasn't it...?" He said, placing his glasses back. "We... We won the war. If only you could be here right now then I... Then I wouldn't be..." His heart ached more. 

"I... I-I-I... I'm so sorry..." He spoke softly, choking on his tears. "If... I-If... If only I... I have been so much s-stronger... M-Maybe... Maybe then I c-c-could have... I could have protected you...! Or... Or even..." He looked up at the grave. "I... I wish I could have taken your place... I really do... and I... I..."

"... I miss you so much..."

* * *

The very next day, early in the morning, Ignatz could be found painting as usual, but it was always near a certain grave. Never was it anywhere else. He sighed as he picked up his feather, ready to sketch as he finished stretching his arms.

"The first day after the war's victory," He spoke. "You may no longer be here with me anymore, but... Allow me to paint you a picture, even if you won't see it." And so, he began to sketch.

This would repeat every single day from there on out. It became his new routine and he didn't mind at all.

* * *

Months had gone by, yet this routine was still continued. At this point, Ignatz lost track of just how much he had been painting and repeating this routine again and again. A continuous cycle, yet he never minded it. Many, however, noticed something about Ignatz in those months.

He barely smiled. The only time he ever did smile was while he was painting. Nothing else would make him smile.

One day though, a certain someone wanted to speak with him, almost out of worry. "There you are," A voice spoke. Ignatz didn't bother looking away from the canvas, even at the voice of his own friend, Raphael. "We need to talk."

"..."

Raphael sighed. "I'm just going to get straight to the point," He said. "You've been painting Marianne a lot ever since she died... Will you be alright, Ignatz?" Silence followed still. "... Ignatz?" He asked again. "... Ignatz, please... Say something at this point- Anything is fine now!"

Ignatz still wouldn't say anything. "... I guess it was useless to try," Raphael said, turning around. Ignatz placed his brush down on the easel, the sound caught Rapahel's attention who turned around, looking at his friend.

Ignatz looked as if he had been crying for some time, the light in his eyes notably dim and void of life. It was the first anyone had seen Ignatz's face since the war ended. "I-Ignatz, you are you alright?! H-How long have you b-"

Ignatz wiped his tears away, momentarily. "... I waited for too long to tell Marianne how much I love her- now she's gone, Raphael." Ignatz said. "These paintings of her will be the only times I will get to see her beautiful smile again- the only time I get to see her remarkable beauty once more."

His heart ached remembering her, even hearing Marianne's name was too much for him. Saying her name for the first time in so long only made Ignatz's heartache worse.

**Author's Note:**

> My first FE fanfic I post online and it's a short drabble of angst.  
My apologies if anyone was ooc.
> 
> It may not be an update, but I wanted to write a short oneshot for once.  
... I swear I'm working on something much happier than this.


End file.
